1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a CNC-controlled machine tool, especially a CNC-controlled lathe.
2. Background Art
Today, for loading and unloading machine tools, namely lathes, bar feeds with part catchers are also employed in addition to expensive portal loaders or robots. The portal loader or robot has to be newly adjusted upon each workpiece change. The bar feed is restricted by the passage (bore) and the spindle, and the removal of the finished parts is mostly effected through part catchers which cannot be employed with surface-sensitive workpieces.
From DE 33 29 266 A1, a CNC-controlled machine tool, namely a lathe, with horizontally operating main spindle is known, wherein a linearly movable gripper picks up workpieces from a conveyor and transports them into the processing region and from the processing region again to the conveyor.
DE 101 40 940 A1 describes a CNC-controlled machine tool, namely a lathe, with a vertically operating main spindle, wherein workpieces are conveyed from a conveyor to a liftable delivering device by means of a delivering device, and are transported from there into the processing region and again back to the delivering device and from there to the conveyor by means of a linearly movable main spindle.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,265 B2, a CNC-controlled machine tool, namely a lathe, with horizontally operating main spindle is known, wherein a linearly movable gripper tool unit picks up workpieces from a deposition surface and transports them into the processing region and from there again to the deposition surface.